Fading Light
by seasidehearts
Summary: A letter, filled with memories, tears, and happiness. But was this letter really meant to be sent...? [SoraxKairi] Oneshot.


**Yes…Yet another one shot…I just randomly got the idea for this one day, during school. And I bring the Composition book with me every day to school and EVERYONE tries to read it. My friend Zack was the only one who accomplished reading part of it. He gave it back though 'cuz I was like whining all pitifully lol. Well on with the story now that you know everyone I know at school is trying to read it. Now I can tell them to come read it here, yay an excuse lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…happy?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Our light is strong,_

_Burning in our hearts, the motive to go on._

_Our memories are torn with disaster,_

_Wishing our lives would go by faster._

_Stars are falling,_

_Hearts are willing,_

_Will this insanity ever come to an end?_

_It's so easy to give up, but why do it?_

_No matter what happens, keep the light burning in your heart lit._

_Our past laced with tears,_

_Hearts open to our fears,_

_What's happing to our world?_

_Dreams slowly dying,_

_Lights keep fading._

_Will the darkness win this time?_

_Souls filled with regret._

_Towns in never ending fret,_

_Our light has faded._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fading Light**

Dear Kairi,

Remember those days when we were younger? The only thing me, you, and Riku worried about was the rain, because we wouldn't be able to go to the island to play. I remember, even though the rain would make you sad, you still loved watching it.

I bet you already know this, but the only reason me an Riku competed so much, was to impress you. In fact, if you never came to Destiny Islands, me and Riku would've probably wouldn't of still been friends. We probably would've gotten into a fight about something really stupid and stopped being friends.

I can't even write in words how much I miss hear hearing your laugh, and seeing your smile everyday…It's sort of like a mix of sorrow and anger…Not at you of course, if that's what you're thinking…I feel like I totally abandoned you.

I know I could've just went back home with you, but I knew that if I did, our world would fall into darkness. Since I would be there, more Heartless would be attracted. There would be no hope. I know I did it to protect you and everyone else…but I still feel horrible leaving you alone.

With every warm breeze that passes by me, I can't help but think of you back at the island. It brings back so many memories of us watching the sunset…and our parents always getting mad at us for getting home so late. Especially since Riku got home way before us.

I remember when we turned 12...and every year after that, my Mom would ask why I got home so late. I always said, "c'mon Mom. You know me and Kairi watch the sunset everyday…you should know that by now!" All she did was smirk and I blushed knowing she probably thought we were kissing or something after Riku left. I would always yell at her for thinking like that…but deep down I sort of wished we were…

I love you, Kairi. Even if you've moved on and forgot about me, I still love you and nothing can ever change that. Even the first day I met you, when I found you on the shore, I had this weird feeling towards you…Now I see that I was in love with you. Most people probably don't think it's possible to be in love at that age, heck, most people think it's impossible to in love at 15! But I was, and I still am…

Sitting here in the dark, I can't help but think of Riku. The only reason he was helping them is because they said they would help him find us…I wish I could've saved him…He was standing right in front of me when the darkness entangled him and finally swallowed him. It seems I've been letting both of you guys down, huh? I'm sure Riku's fine though…he's with the King after all…but I still worry about him.

Everyday I can't help but wonder if you guys are alright…Heh, if only Riku could see me now…hiding in a alley…crying…Everyone always said Riku was the stronger one, physically and emotionally… I don't see how he can keep all of his emotions all bottled up like that though…Every once in a while we could make him laugh, but usually he just kept on staring with the same expression on his face…Back when we were 5 he at least tried to smile…

I still don't get when you turned Riku down back when we were 13...After all everyone always said Riku was the better one, and girls said they would 'die' to go out with him. But, you didn't. Selphie was nagging the heck out of you that day…so was everyone else. I was hiding in the secret place myself because everyone was bugging me asking me if I was going to ask you out now that you turned down Riku.

How low is that? Just asking you out because you told Riku you didn't like him that way and you might of liked me more or something like that. I did want to ask you, but I didn't because it would seem like I was taking advantage of you. Another reason is because I wasn't ready to. So I was just your best friend helping you out. It hurts me so much to see you cry. I don't know what I would've done with myself if I made you cry more. I wouldn't of been able to handle it. So I comforted you in every way that I could. I hugged you and gave you advice like any best friend would. You thanked me, kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the secret place, leaving me sitting there staring out in to space confused.

You probably noticed I acted really weird the next couple of days. I know Riku did. He kept on asking why I was acting like that and if it was because you turned him down, I needed to stop because he felt bad enough. I tried to tell him but I figured if I did he would be even more mad at me, so I just stared down at my feet and he ran away. Heh, that was probably one of the worst days for all of us. Besides Kingdom Hearts. Nothing can ever, EVER be compared to that. Nothing worse can ever happen to me than being separated from you two. Not even death.

Everyday…I can feel the darkness pull at my heart, because of the dark thoughts of never seeing you again. The darkness is pulling me in deeper and deeper slowly every day. Kairi, I know I promised you that I would come home…but the truth is…I can't go back, as much as I'd like to, I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can never return to you. I'm lost in the darkness, Kairi. And this time, not even you can save me…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Weren't expecting that were you? He's all happy and stuff until the end…Sorry for the shortness…I did write an afterwards after Kairi reads it…but it's really stupid…she like goes to the secret place and takes a rock and scratches over their drawing till you can't even tell what it is anymore and she kills herself and then Sora comes running in saying he came back and he didn't write the letter and finds her…it's really stupid…**


End file.
